


Jaded Practices

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Multi, copious amount of cum, maryamcest, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya finally joins and learns the process of how her caste has maintained it's steady population.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded Practices

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the one of the greatest mods (my soon to be GM for our perverted D&D session), and leader of the 612Lashes Group Club thing.

       One of the mysteries the trolls face and always questioned were how the Jadebloods never seem to be short on their caste members. It is a secret that the Jadebloods only knew, and the very reason for it was because they were very active in their sexual lives.  
Kanaya always knew her appetite for bodily contact was not so weird for it was the same with the other members of her caste. Kanaya was overjoyed when she heard it was her time to finally do her caste great service as she and several members made their way to the designated chambers. Waiting for the next members to come in Kanaya had already stripped down to her bare body, the excitement in her could not be contained.

       “I believe this is o+ur room,” said a voice outside. Kanaya perked up and smiled as she could not wait for her partners.

       “It seems right, after you Porrim,” said another voice with a much more mature tone to it. At the same time, Kanaya was surprised to hear Porrim’s name to be mentioned and she then realized who the mature voice belonged to.

       As the two older Maryams entered the room and saw Kanaya naked, Kanaya spotted their bulges going up. She giggled at them as they continued to stare at her body.

      “Are You Two Going To Continue Standing There With Pitched Tents Or,” she left her sentence hanging there and gestured her body for them. With their attention broken, they looked at her with a smile on their faces and got to stripping down in front of her.  
Kanaya had already seen them plenty of times but this was new to her. They didn’t turn away from her and she could see every beautiful detail. Their perfectly round and warm breasts, their bare stomachs, and their curvy thick asses were right in front of her.Their bodies were like flawless sculptures and she already felt like smothering her face between their breasts and asses. Her body on the other hand was a mere smaller imitation of theirs but it was perfect to garner their attention.

       The Dolorosa saw Kanaya’s awe struck gaze and smiled, she turned Porrim around to smack and grope her ass cheeks and then said with a giggle “I see you really want this, hm?” Porrim giggled with her and shook her ass at Kanaya who’s face blushed a warm shade of jade. Kanaya nodded and her bulge also seemed to agree with her by going up straight. Their clothes tossed to the side, the two Maryams walked up to the youngest one and placed their hands on her. The Dolorosa’s hand were soft on Kanaya’s face while Porrim’s rubbed her back gently.

       “She seem’s very delicio+us and nice, doesn’t she,” said Porrim as she smiled and leaned to kiss Kanaya on the neck. Her lipstick was still on and it left a soft mark on the neck and Kanaya wished it was smeared on her lips, nook, and ass instead. Her face was then directed towards the Dolorosa’s for another kiss. Kanaya moaned softly into the kiss then gasped as they pulled away.

       “Nice indeed, shall we get started my dears,” said The Dolorosa with another giggle. Kanaya saw their bulges growing in their size and thickness that surpassed her own forearm and immediately wanted her face being rubbed by them. The Dolorosa turned her around and picked her up with Porrim’s help. Kanaya was sandwiched between them and felt excited as she felt The Dolorosa’s large breasts on her back and the two giant bulges writhing near her nook and ass.

       “Ooooh, Please Fuck Me,” whispered Kanaya as they kissed her shoulders and neck. Porrim’s lips were then on hers and they kissed one another passionately as if they were long lost matesprits.

       Kanaya’s legs were spread out by The Dolorosa and her two holes were immediately penetrated by the other two Maryam bulges. As the two long bulges plunged and writhed in her, Kanaya couldn’t stop gasping and moaning for pleasure. Porrim found her voice at this state to be really cute and bucked her hips for a faster rhythm in order for Kanaya to blurt out more.

       As Kanaya was being fucked on both holes she also had her own enjoyment by having her bulge move between Porrim’s breasts. The faint and wet sounds of titfucking Porrim built up her excitement and was slowly sending her to a state of bliss. Even with her mouth wide open it was still in a shape of big smile, Porrim saw her chance and took it as she tip toed and pulled Kanaya’s face for a tongue on tongue kiss. Kanaya took her hands off Porrim’s shoulders and pulled Porrim’s face and went straight for it. Their tongues were on another and tasted one another.

        Pulling her face from Porrim, she looked up and gave a small orgasm as she couldn’t help it. The excitement could no longer be contained in Kanaya and she released it as hemocum. Her nook and bulge unleashed the warm green liquid out and Porrim’s collarbone, neck and breasts were covered with it.

        The two Maryams stopped fucking Kanaya and looked at one another and smiled. “Lo+o+k’s like she lost,” said Porrim with a gentle laugh as she pulled her bulge out. The Dolorosa did the same and set a panting and confused Kanaya back down.

        “Time for you to be punished, Kanaya,” giggled The Dolorosa as she stroked her own massive bulge. Kanaya was still confused and before she got to say anything was immediately turned around and bent over by Porrim who immediately rammed her bulge into Kanaya’s ass with full force. Kanaya arced her back and gasped loudly at the feeling of being roughly pounded by Porrim.

       “Ah Yes Yes More,” cried out Kanaya as her ass was being pounded by Porrim. Before she could even beg for more her head was immediately held by the Dolorosa. The Dolorosa’s large bulge slithered on Kanaya’s face who giggled, licked and kissed it when she could.

        “I see you really want my lovely bulge, open wide, dearie,” said the Dolorosa her bulge’s tip moved to Kanaya’s lips. She licked the tip and sucked on it for a bit and loved every moment of it. The Dolorosa moaned and bit her lip as Kanaya was already getting amazing at sucking her off. As she slithered her bulge more into the mouth she was slowly swaying her hips. When majority of the bulge was in deep, she held onto Kanaya and facefucked her hard. The Dolorosa moaned as she was stuffing her bulge down Kanaya.

        Getting fucked hard in both her ass and mouth, Kanaya’s moans only came out as muffled sounds of pleasure as the two Maryam’s did not stop. Little by little, more of Kanaya’s hemocum squirted out of her nook and flowed out from her bulge. Her inner thighs were slick with it and the floor had a small growing puddle of jade cum.

        Then it was Porrim’s turn to add to the jade cum as she her bulge released some in Kanaya’s ass while her nook simply dropped it all on the floor with some leaking down her inner thighs. Even the Dolorosa couldn’t hold it and unleashed it all straight into Kanaya’s stomach.

      Porrim pulled out and let go off Kanaya who immediately went down her knees to continue sucking the Dolorosa’s bulge. Kanaya looked up to see her with her eyes closed and mouth opened as her bulge was now very sensitive to the blowjob. Slurping sounds filled the room they were in while outside the sounds of various moaning, orgasms, and shouts of pleasure filled the caves. Kanaya pulled the bulge away slowly till it wasn’t in her throat. With one final pull, Kanaya slurped and sucked on the tip with an audible and wet smack of her lips as it was out.

       “You Are Also Quite Delicious Madam,” said Kanaya with a wink while the Dolorosa’s bulge slithered on her face and smeared her lipstick and cum together.

       “Simply amazing dear, I guess it’s my turn to be played with,” the Dolorosa said with a smile. She got down on the floor and laid down with her legs spread and ready for penetration. “Which one of you want’s to be eaten out, hm?” she said playfully while her foot rubbed on Porrim’s calf.

       “o+h fine, it’s been a while anyway,” said Porrim who couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her face as she agreed to the invitation. She carefully squatted down and made sure her nook and ass’s holes were ready for the Dolorosa’s lips and tongue. With Porrim in her position, Kanaya got on her knees and grabbed hold of the legs. Kanaya’s bulge was not as imposing as theirs but it was still long as her own forearm and thicker than her fist which was all she needed to satisfy the Dolorosa. She saw and felt the Dolorosa’s bulge slithering on her stomach, her breasts, and thanks to it’s length it even rubbed her back. Kanaya was already stimulated by the longer and thicker jade bulge but she held her focus and concentrated on fucking the Dolorosa hard.

      The Dolorosa raised her hips a bit for Kanaya and craned her head up to begin eating Porrim out. Kanaya’s bulge entered the nook with ease and held onto the legs. She began to slowly buck her hips till they smacked against the Dolorosa’s pelvis. The smacking was music to Kanaya’s ears, they were the sweet acoustic of sex, Porrim provided the main vocals with her moans and gasps, their neighbours provided the drums and backup vocals as they fucked each other hard, and the combined sounds that filled the hall of others moaning was the bass to Kanaya’s music of sex.

       Kanaya was slowly getting used to fucking her and started to increase her pace while Porrim began to sway her hips as her nook was occupied by the Dolorosa’s tongue whose face was essentially buried in Porrim. Kanaya could hear the sounds of the Dolorosa slobbering on Porrim while she was beginning to get rougher on her. Porrim’s bulge moved in the air and reacted with the moaning and gasps of content from Porrim as the Dolorosa was about to make her cum. Kanaya was about too cum as well from both the smooth and just perfectly tight inner walls of the nook and the feeling of the Dolorosa’s bulge rubbing on her body.

        Porrim came first and her jade hemocum shot out from her bulge and splattered on Kanaya’s breasts and stomach while her nook drenched the Dolorosa’s face. She leaned back and sat down due to being exhausted, she simply stroked her bulge and fingered herself afterwards while she waited for the next round.

         Kanaya on the other hand was using her will power to fuck the Dolorosa and not cum so soon. The Dolorosa got up slightly and wrapped her legs around Kanaya while continuing to tease her with her bulge.

         “Come on Kanaya, almost there,” said the Dolorosa with a voice sensual enough to calm the Grand Highblood and his entire cult to submission, “harder, ah yes, harder!” She continued as Kanaya had raised her hip slightly to pound her harder.

          “I Am About To - Mmmph Yes,” gasped Kanaya as she filled the Dolorosa’s nook with her jade fluid. The Dolorosa gave a whispered moan as she came a bit as well. Her jade cum slowly flowing out on Kanaya’s back. Kanaya’s nook slowly made the puddle of jade cum increase as she released some more. She collapsed on the Dolorosa’s soft and cushiony breasts. She couldn’t help but kiss the nipples and suck on them for a while.

          “Now Kanaya, we’re not done yet,” the Dolorosa whispered to Kanaya and sat up with her, “far from it.”

          “We still have so+me mo+re energy in us,” said Porrim as she knelt next to them and stroked Kanaya’s head gently. After catching their breaths they stood up and stretched for their next round. Porrim was known for being one of the few most flexible trolls Kanaya has ever known and she saw how flexible she really was.

          Standing in front of the Dolorosa and facing her Porrim bent back slowly and her face craned up to Kanaya’s bulge. The Dolorosa held on Porrim’s sides and Porrim raised one leg and wrapped around the Dolorosa as her bulge slowly penetrated Porrim’s ass. Making sure her horns dont accidentally stab Kanaya’s thighs, she grabbed and held on Kanaya’s ass and opened her mouth wide for Kanaya’s bulge.

          Kanaya’s bulge went it in slow as she already heard Porrim sucking on it, the sound and the very feeling of Porrim’s tongue pressing on her bulge was making her moan with each inch she pushes in. The Dolorosa’s bulge went in deep and made Porrim release some of her hemocum a bit on the Dolorosa as the sensation was great for Porrim.

          The atmosphere of the whole place was nothing but pure sex for Kanaya. The sounds of their bodies smacking one another and the sound of her bulge being sucked alongside their occasional moans, groans and gasps. The smell of the jade cum they released and their sweaty bodies. The sight of the Dolorosa fucking while her beautiful breasts bounced as she fucked Porrim’s ass, and Porrim’s bare body bent over, Kanaya wanted to kiss her stomach and bulge and sucked their breasts as she couldn’t stop staring at them. The feeling of their bodies also excited Kanaya as she couldn’t keep her hand off Porrim’s breasts.

           With her senses overloaded, Kanaya gave a loud moan and came in Porrim’s mouth and released another jet of jade cum down her thighs. The feeling of getting cummed in her mouth also caused Porrim to ejaculate on the Dolorosa’s breasts and her pelvis as her nook also released some cum. Despite the two of them coming already, Porrim and Kanaya continued with their part as the Dolorosa wasn’t done with hers yet. Releasing her load caused Kanaya’s bulge to be sensitive which only added to the pleasure of being sucked off. When the Dolorosa did come it was in a very copious amount as when she pulled out of Porrim, the jade cum she released flowed out of Porrim in an amount that would fill several mugs.

            With their thighs slick with their jade cum and their bulges sticky with it, Porrim and the Dolorosa decided it was time to reward Kanaya and cover her with their jade cum. Kanaya got down on her knees and held both slick bulges in her hands. The bulges playfully squirmed as she directed their tips to her mouth. It was an intense moment of sexual enjoyment as the bulges smeared bits of cum on her cheeks and lips. The tips were not thick as the shaft so Kanaya enjoyed the taste of both the Dolorosa and Porrim’s bulge on her tongue. The bulge tips moved in her mouth and pressed with one another or Kanaya’s tongue which responded by licking it slowly. While the bulges were busy with Kanaya’s tongue, Kanaya’s hands were busy stroking the slick thick shafts for some extra stimulation. The Dolorosa closed her eyes and moaned while Porrim bit her lip and sneaked some more of her bulge in.

             Kanaya pulled both bulges out and caught her breathe and said “I Am Afraid I Can Only Give One Of You My Mouth And Its Full Attention,” and rubbed the tips on her cheeks and face.

            “Age first,” snickered Porrim as she backed her bulge away from Kanaya’s mouth. The Dolorosa didn’t show any indication that she took it as an insult, she gladly snaked her bulge in Kanaya’s mouth and held her head by one horn. She bucked her hips and slowly began to facefuck Kanaya again as she heard Kanaya’s moans muffled and the sensual slurping of her bulge.

            “Oh Kanaya! That’s it,” moaned the Dolorosa as Kanaya was vigorously sucking the bulge. Porrim snickered again and got behind the Dolorosa and knelt down behind her ass. Porrim spread her ass cheeks and began licking her cum soaked asshole out of enjoyment as well. The Dolorosa moaned louder and gasped with surprise as Porrim professionally licked her and fingered her nook. She grind her hips with a rhythm of pleasure as both Porrim and Kanaya pleasured her. Porrim’s fingering slowly turned into fisting as the Dolorosa’s nook was no stranger to thick things. Porrim’s fisting caused the Dolorosa to cum a bit as her nook leaked some of the liquid down on Porrim’s hand while it shot down straight to Kanaya’s stomach.

           “Porrim, mmph-stop. We need to-ah! Save some for her-mmm-face,” begged the Dolorosa as she could tried her best not to blow her final load. Porrim gave a huff and stopped pulled her fist out and stood back out for her turn. “Porrim’s turn now Kanaya,” said the Dolorosa as she pulled her long bulge out of her. The bulge gave Kanaya’s cheeks a quick smear and the Dolorosa stepped back for Porrim.

          Porrim smiled and held both of Kanaya’s horns and snaked her bulge into the mouth. She bucked her hips as she pushed the entire bulge into Kanaya’s mouth. As she pulled Kanaya’s face and made it contact her pelvis she slowly pulled back out a bit and thrusted her hips again to facefuck Kanaya. The moaning and slurping from Kanaya grew loud and filled with her excitement as Porrim made her bulge slither in good. The Dolorosa smirked and got behind Porrim and fingered her hard as payback from recently and made Porrim gasped and moaned loudly in surprise. Her hips shook with pleasure as the oldest Dolorosa licked her neck and fingered her as she got sucked with Kanaya’s amazing skill.

          “o+h, it’s like that hmm-mm-ah!” said Porrim as the Dolorosa nibbled on her ear gently. Porrim quivered as she already almost blew her entire load but held it. She finally nodded and pulled her bulge out of Kanaya and stroked it to get ready.

          The Dolorosa stood next to Porrim and stroked her bulge as well and aimed her tip on Kanaya’s face with Porrim. They both moaned quietly and gasped as they dumped grand amounts of jade cum on Kanaya’s face. Cup loads of the jade cum washed and landed into Kanaya’s mouth till it overfilled, and there was no spot on her face that was uncovered by the jade cum.

         She swallowed the cup loads of cum with a satisfying gulped licked all the rest with a content look on her face. The bulges still slowly dumped the jade liquid which Kanaya caught on her hand and gulped it down as well. The Dolorosa and Porrim’s inner thighs were covered with the jade cum they released from their nooks and they made a huge puddle of sticky jade cum on the floor. Porrim pulled Kanaya’s face carefully and raised her leg so Kanaya could slurp down the cum she still released through her nook while the Dolorosa simply pulled a chair to sit down and catch her breath.

          After much cum swallowing and drinking by Kanaya, they laid down on a collection of pillows in the corner of the room and laid down to kiss each other sensually and stroke one another gently. There was still some bulge stroking by Porrim, some inner thigh kissing by Kanaya and soft gentle fingering by the Dolorosa.

          This was by far the greatest day Kanaya had and she already couldn’t wait for the next one to come.


End file.
